


Acquaintance Meeting

by GoldenGoat



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGoat/pseuds/GoldenGoat
Summary: When Hansel goes to the park as usual, the last thing he expected to find was Dawkins - wanting to chat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Acquaintance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. Hope you like it. That's all.

Ah, the park. In my opinion, one of the best places of Camden. I'm just relaxing in the grass, after some time well spent. With my belly upwards, I look at the vast blue sky. Observing the clouds, a memory comes to mind. A poem - _an important one_ \- that touched my heart.

  
While I drift away in the clouds, a familiar voice calls me. "Hansel? Hi?" Looking at the source, I find... **Dawkins?** Well, this is kinda unexpected. Getting up, I say: "Ah, hello, Dawkins."

  
The inventor pup responds, "Hello. Could we talk?" Turning my head, I accept. "Yes, I suppose we could." Awaiting for him to start, I remain silent. "You see, I'm just _curious_... H-how do you make friends?" He states, looking down, rubbing one paw into the ground.

  
"Sorry to ask, but why me? I mean you probably have, like, 50 older siblings." Besides, we barely talk, aside from the Poodlewolf games. "Well, you're the coolest guy in Camden!" **Really?** It appears my reputation precedes me.

  
"Thanks... but who told you that?" After my question, the inventor pup looks at me again, shocked. "No one. I mean, you're cool, kind and confident!" With all of these compliments, my face heats up. "Honestly, I wish to be more like you..."

  
"Oh, Dawkins." Seeing the sadness in the pup makes me sad. I rub my paw on his head, trying to make him better. "Just be yourself. I'm sure many would want to be your friend!" Not my best advice, but it works. He turns his head away, embarrassed.

  
Now, I'm not the only one with a blush. "Thanks... Hansel." Dawkins' eyes begin to water. "You're welcome. So, want to hang out?" Cleaning his eyes, he agrees. "I _suppose_ Dylan and Dolly can wait..." Talking with the pup, I'm glad that he came to me. Looking at his smile, it appears to be a mutual thought.


End file.
